Chapter 220
Heki, Confused is the 220th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary After a failed attempt to slay Rin Ko, the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit are forced to retreat. However the Wei soldiers aren't planning to let them get away that easily. Shin is angry that he was unable to finish the job and get revenge. At the Wei HQ, a soldiers is apologising to Rin Ko for letting the enemy get passed their encirclement. He states that since they sent out pursuing units, he is convinced to won't get away. Rin Ko is monologing about what transpired. He wonders why he got wounded. Was it due to his own negligence, did he let his guard down or was it that he underestimated the enemy. However he also takes in account that the Hi Shin Unit might be truly powerful. Ou Hon isn't happy either as he couldn't lay a single finger on Rin Ko due to his wounds. On of the soldiers tells Rin Ko that he believes that they should temporarily withdraw and reorganise their forces. Not only is Rin Ko wounded, but their men are in chaos as well. Rin Ko however tells that there is no need for that as that was probably the last of the enemy's surprise attacks. He states that it's now their turn to goon the offensive. He states that the real show starts tomorrow. Qin left army, commander of a 5000 man army Heki. Sun Tzu, a so called Wei Di refers to a specific type of terrain comprised of a steep entrance, mid ground surrounded by sharp cliffs and finally, an extremely narrow exit, excellent terrain for killing the enemy. The attackers can simply unleash arrows from high ground and when the chance arises, rush down to sweep the enemy in one push. While those under attack can't even escape due to the cliffs and are easily blocked in the Bottle Neck. Not only that, they also easily cut off from behind by the enemy, leaving them with nowhere to run. In essence, if one is able to skilfully lure their enemy into this Wei Di then even defeating an army twice your size would be a simple task. The Wei soldiers are in quite the predicament as they are under a rain of arrows. They know that they can't stay here and that they need to pull out. However the escape route is completely blocked off. Reports are coming in, telling Heki that the 1st, 2nd and 3rd have annihilated the enemy. The 7th and 8th have also destroyed the enemy's vanguard at the exit. The enemy will no longer be able to escape. The same for the entrance. The Wei have lost all of their avenues to escape. The troops on the left cliff have set to slay the Wei soldiers. They are heading right towards enemy commander Kyou En's location. Heki is under a great pressure as this is the first time he commanded a tactic on such large of a scale and importance. Kyou En is being told that the enemy is closing in. He responds by telling them to prepare to receive them. Suddenly a new report comes in from the squad fighting on the north-east hill. However they respond that they dont have the time to worry about battles in other places. He quickly responds that the enemy that they were engaged with up until last night had suddenly disappeared. This news shocks Heki and is afraid that they are running into a trap. Which was correct as enemy soldiers are appearing on the cliffs. Heki quickly tries to recall their troops as he realised that the advantage of the Wei Di is going to be stolen by the enemy. However it's already to late. They no longer can make it in time. Heki's location is being overrun by the enemy. The soldiers are protecting Heki of a rain of arrows. Heki saw no choice but to go in as well. Now he is face to face with Kyou En, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Heki is afraid as he realises that he lost the battle. Kyou En draws his arrow and is about to kill Heki. Heki is paralysed of the shock as then Wei soldiers are being sent flying. This sudden event stuns both sides as nobody knows what is going on. The shock value increases even further as they see Ou Sen leading the charge. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Rin Ko *Ou Hon *Heki *Kyou En *Ou Sen Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Wei is pursuing the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit. *Rin Ko is going on the offensive. *Heki uses the tactic Wei Di. *Heki is successfully defeating the Wei soldiers. *One of the Wei armies disappeared and are headed towards Heki. *Heki's location is being overrun by Wei soldiers. *Heki stands now face to face with Kyou En. *Kyou En is about to kill Heki, but was interrupted. *Ou Sen comes to Heki's aid. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters